


Stan the man

by ASweaterForColdWeather



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris-centric, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Child Abuse, Depression, F/M, Forced Pennywise/Stanley Uris, Gay Stanley Uris, Gender Dysphoria, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Homophobia, Human Pennywise (IT), Hurt/Comfort, I Love Stanley Uris, I hurt the characters i love, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Sad Stanley Uris, Self-Harm, Stanley Uris Needs a Hug, Stanley Uris-centric, Supportive Richie Tozier, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stanley Uris, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASweaterForColdWeather/pseuds/ASweaterForColdWeather
Summary: Stanley Uris is not Stella Uris no matter how many times his family tells him he is, or how many things they do to try to convince him that he is.----UhNot a happy fic my dUdes





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out  
> This is an angsty thing
> 
> Uh  
> I'm tired  
> So

His hands carefully ran over his bandaged chest, practically nonexistent bumps sitting there, rather uncomfortably. He sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides. Scrubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand, he stumbled to his closet, grabbing a hoodie -he desperately wanted to wear one of his polo shirts, but those were too tight- and slung it on, along with a pair of shorts. He stuffed his blue shoes on, not even bothering to tie them, and began to make his way out the door, flinging his backpack on as he walked.

"Stella?" It was sickeningly sweet, and sickeningly fake. His mother, from the kitchen, poking her head around the corner and finding her child bolting for the door. _"_ _Stella!"_

He ignored her, he didn't want to deal with her. Bolting out the door, not even bothering with his bike, he ran all the way to school.

 

* * *

 

 

"Stan the man!" Richie called, a large smile on his freckled face. Stan couldn't help the smile that formed on his own, the nickname made him  _so_ happy. Not only was it his  _name_ , but Richie was calling him a  _man._ And nothing could make him happier.

"H-hey Stan-n!" 

Except that.

His smile grew as he ran over to his friends, "H-Hey.." He breathed, wheezing lightly as he tried to regain his breath. Bill's expression morphed into concern, noticing Stanley's heavy breathing and lack of a bike. "D-Did you-u run a-all the way he-ere?" "Ah.. y-yeah, I did.." He smiled nervously. "S-Stan!" Bill squeaked, face flushing red at the sound, but continuing. "Why-y?" Stan shifted slightly, not exactly wanting to explain the exact reason why he had left his bike behind - _Bill wasnt aware of his home life_ \- "I uh.. got up late and didnt think I'd have time to get it?." He tried, fumbling with his fingers. "So you thought running to school would be faster?"

Stan shrugged, and before Bill could say anything else, a certain asthmatic ran up to them. "Hey, Ed's!" Richie whirled around, wrapping his arms around his short boyfriend. "Richie!" He squeaked, returning the hug, rather affectionately. 

The other two boys watched from the side, both yearning for a relationship much like their best friends had. The two let go, and Eddie moved to give Bill and Stan hugs as well. - _Eddie's affectionate-_ "H-Hi Ed-ddie"

* * *

The rest of the day went as it normally would, Ben and Beverly arrived, the bell rang and they departed. Each going their separate ways, for the moment.

* * *

Stan sighed, angrily scrubbing at his eyes, soft hiccups escaping him

 _That asshole of a teacher had call him Stella,_ despite making it rather clear he didnt want to be called that. He called him a her and snapped at Stan after the boy had attempted to politely correct him.

_He was getting horribly tired of that teacher_

He slid down the wall, ignoring the mirror best as he could, and let out a soft, heartbreaking sob. He was tired of putting up with that man.

"S-Stan?" The door opened, slowly, and Bill slid inside. "A-are you o-okay?" He carefully made his way towards the jew on the floor, settling himself down in front of him. "Stan? C-can you he-ear me?" The other nodded, curls bouncing with the movement. "Can I-I touc-ch y-you?" Another soft nod.

Bill carefully put his hands on Stan's shaking shoulders, slow, small movements. His other hand came to rest on the taller boys shoulder, and he slowly pulled him into a hug. 

"I-Its okay, S-Stan.." He said softly, rubbing slow circles on the others back, and running his hand through his curly hair. "H-He's just a-a dick-k-k.. dont l-let him g-get to y-you.." 

That continued for a while, Bill mumbling soft reassurances, and Stanley crying softly into the stuttering boys shoulder.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad boy hours, Bill being protective and Henry being an asshole, and a creep

Then the door opened. It swung with force and hit the wall with a  _bang!!_

Both boys flinched, Stan's soft grip on the back of Bill's shirt tightened, and Bill's head whipped around to see who the hell thought it was a good idea to throw the door open like that. And Surprise, surprise, it was Henry Bowers and Victor Criss.

Bill's hold on Stanley tightened protectively, as the Bowers Gang like to attack him more then most, for being Jewish and trans.

"Well just look at that, a  _girl_ in the boys bathroom" Henry stepped closer, and Bill narrowed his eyes. "H-Hes a gu-uy, Bowers, f-f-fuck of-ff." He growled.

It was not a good situation to be found in. Stan was practically on Bill's lap, face buried in his shoulder, trembling. 

"Shes a girl, B-Bill, f-f-fuck off" The taller mocked, walking closer with Vic close behind. Bill desperately wished he could back up more, wanting to be as far away as the other two. "B-Back off!"

Instead, they did the opposite. Vic grabbed the back of the collar of Bill's shirt, and Henry grabbed Stan's, and they both pulled. Stan yelped, his safety being ripped away from him, watching Vic slam the smaller onto the floor, seconds before he was slammed to the floor as well.

Vic threw a quick punch at Bill's stomach, to keep the other on the ground. Henry climbed on top of Stan, pinning his arms down. "Get off!" Stan practically shrieked, thrashing about in hopes to get the taller off.

Henry, only pinning the Jews arms with one hand, pulled his knife out of his pocket. "S-Stop!" Bill propped himself up on his elbows, recieving a quick elbow to the stomach. Henry ran the knife lightly over Stan's cheek, not yet cutting, but making the other nervous.

" _get off, get off get offgetoffgetoff-"_

Henry pressed down, cutting a shallow line along Stan's cheek, eliciting a whine from the curly haired boy under him.

"Get o-off of-f h-him!" Bill cried, once again trying to get up, and getting his stomach stomped on by the artificial blonde standing over him. 

And the door swung open once again.

"What the FUCK" Loud, obnoxious, over the top. Richie. Bill breathed a sigh of relief. Richie yanked Henry off Stan, slamming the bully into the wall. Vic scrambled away from Bill to help Henry, and Bill crawled over to Stan, who was still lying on the floor in Shock. "S-S-Shit, S-Stan.." He gently rubbed his thumb over the cut, wiping the blood off. "Are you-u ok-kay-y?"

"Y-Yeah.. go help Richie..." Bill, rather hesitantly, did what Stan told him to, and raced over to the three that were fighting.

* * *

The three of them sat on the ground, two bruised and one scarred after being pinned to the ground. "That" Stan began, mostly focusing on Bill playing with his fingers. "Was fucking horrible"

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted sad boye stan, and there's barely any so i wrote my own


End file.
